Brother, where art thou?
by Catherine Lewie Rain
Summary: They believed they had the right transmutation spell to bring back Al’s body, and with the Philosopher’s Stone that they’d be able to do that. Were they correct? Chapter Two is up! WARNING SPOILERS! Maybe some [RoyxEd] Fluff.
1. Chapter One

**Title:** Brother, where art thou?

**Author:** Catherine Lewie Rain

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warning:**_ There might be slight Yaoi in here. I'm not completely sure about it yet. -scratches head- But it most likely might be Roy/Ed. Sorry if you don't like it. But I'll warn you ahead of time if it changes into that. Oh, and there are some spoilers!_

_Damn you Linda for getting me into Yaoi XD._

**Summary:** They believed they had the right transmutation spell to bring back Al's body. They believed with the Philosopher's Stone that they'd be able to do that. Were they correct?

**Desclaimer:** I do _not_ own Full Metal Alchemist. If I did, I'd make Ed taller to please him!

* * *

Light taps of chalk echoed through the concrete room, as a shaky hand drew the transmutation circle around a large suit of armor. The chalk stopped as the blonde that drew it took in a deep breath. 

"Don't worry, brother," The suit of armor said to the braided boy in the long red coat, "I'm very sure this is how I can get my body back."

"Al, we're not a hundred percent sure.. I might accidentally do something wrong, at the slightest twitch I might make a big mistake…" His voice trailed off, his throat dry and scratchy, "…I don't want to loose you, Al."

Al stared at him for a second, his metal expression never changing. He didn't know what to say to encourage his brother anymore. Ed stood up from his crouching position and wiped his forehead, looking down at the transmutation circle that was in front of him. Ed's breaths were unsteady, he was worried about what could happen to his younger brother. Ed tightly closed his eyes covering his face with his gloved hand.

'Oh God, please let this be right..' Ed thought, and prayed.

Ed peaked through his hand to see the faint red light coming from Al, that was the Philosopher's Stone. The blonde sunk to his knees, wondering if he should continue on with this. How could he live knowing that he killed his own brother, by attempting to get his old body back.

Al stared at his brother, knowing all the stress running through his mind. He spoke again, "We're having Roy look over the Transmutation circle to make sure it's right."

Ed lifted his golden eyes off the ground to stare at his younger brother, "I…I know, Al."

Roy Mustang stood near the door of the room, leaning back on the concrete wall, his arms crossed across his chest, and looking down at the transmutation circle with his dark eyes, carefully taking in every line and pattern. Roy also was very nervous about this, afraid that if he had missed one small detail he's loose a dear friend. Mustang looked over the last line and stood straight nodding to Ed to continue.

Ed drew a deep breath and released before saying, "Alright, Al. I'm not sure if this will hurt but… If there's any pain at all, please bear with it and try not to move."

Al nodded and gave a mental sigh as Ed knelt down to the circle.

Ed hesitated for a moment, his mind was screaming for him to press his hands down on the circle and his heart was worried about if Al would come out fine and unharmed. Ed closed his eyes for a moment, drawing his thoughts and going through a mental checklist of everything. The Full Metal Alchemist gave one last deep breath before his voice choked out, "Here…Here I go."

Ed gave one last mental prayer before he laid his gloved hands down on chalk circle. Time seemed to stop in Ed's mind as memories of his attempt to bring back his mother haunted him. Ed's mind quickly started to focus on what was on from of him.

Blue lightning rose from the floor and around Al. Ed's breath seemed to stop, his body froze in his position as Al stared straight at him, Ed knowing Al was as scared as he was. Roy stood in awe and fear watching the two.

In Ed mind, something seemed to go wrong. The lightning was getting out of control, and an unknown force had flung Ed backwards and into the concrete wall behind him.

"Al!" Ed yelled, his eyes widening at the frightening site in front of him.

"B-Broth--" Al's voice has disappeared in mid-sentence.

Now Ed knew something was completely wrong. The lightning in the air had doubled and something seemed to explode in the middle where Al sat. Ed gritted his teeth and tried to see through the dust and smoke in the air.

Ed stood up from is position and attempted to rush towards were Al once was before a hand reached out and grabbed him by the arm.

"Ed, you can't go in there." The raven haired, Roy Mustang, said. His voice was calm but truth be told, he was panicking. "You don't know what can happen."

"Let me go, I have to see if Al's ok!" Ed yelled attempting to break from Roy's strong grip. Roy grabbed Ed from around the waist to keep him from rushing to Al's aid.

Ed held back the tears that stung his eyes. 'Al, please, please be ok.'

The smoke and dust slowly started to disappear. Ed's breathing had become uneven as he saw the sight in front of him.

Roy gasped. Al, the once caring and loving suit of armor was now a pile of scraps. Ed's tear flew freely from his wide golden eyes.

"A-Al?" Ed stuttered, hoping to get a response from the pieces.

Roy couldn't say anything to the small chibi, he didn't know what to say. All he did was let him go and stood back, giving him his space. Roy closed his eyes and tilted his head away from Ed, knowing that when people were in pain they didn't want anyone to stare at them.

Ed slowly walked up to the small scraps. The head of the Armor was still whole, the body was almost all in small pieces. Ed knelt down to the pile and started to slowly and almost lifelessly look through the pieces, hoping to find the transmutation circle that attached Al's soul to the armored body. Ed started to panic as he didn't right away see the bloody circle. He tossed pieces out of his way as he searched. Soon, at the bottom of the pile was two pieces, each containing half of the bloody transmutation circle.

Roy opened his eyes to look at Ed, who was gripping the two pieces in his hand.

"Al.." Roy muttered, his gaze lowering to the floor as he held back the stinging tears.

"Al…" Ed murmured as he looked down at the two pieces, hot fresh tears falling on the cold metal, "Al..?" Ed sobbed as he looked through blurry vision to the two pieces.

"AL!"

* * *

**Cat:** _Please, please go easy on me. It's my first Full Metal Alchemist Fic ever! Oh, and don't kill me. -sweat drops- If I say anything, It'll spoil the ending, so just don't kill me yet. And don't say anything in your review if you know what the ending is going to be, pretend you don't know! Oh.. And if the characters are a bit Out-Of-Character please forgive me!_

_Review Please!_


	2. Chapter Two

**Cat:** _WARNING! SPOILERS! -ish on episode 49-_

* * *

"Alphonse Elric? O-Our Alphonse Elric..?"

"Yes, Hawkeye. Our Al.."

Ed slowly awoke, instantly tuning into the conversation that was being held between the two State Alchemist, Riza Hawkeye and Roy Mustang. Memories started to quickly flood through his tired mind. The blonde curled up into a tight ball, giving a small whimper. It was beginning to become reality, he had killed his own brother… He was the only Elric left, besides his no good father.

Tears rimmed the edges of his golden eyes, "Al.." He whimpered putting his hands on top of his head to bring himself tighter into a ball.

His mind was racing, he just wanted to curl up in a ball and die quietly. So he could join his mother and brother and he can be happy, once again.

"Edward.."

Ed opened a golden eye to meet the beautiful face of Riza Hawkeye. Ed tightly closed his eyes again and bit his lower lip, his stomach starting to turn. He didn't need anyone trying to make him feel better, how could he possibly feel better now that his one and only brother was dead…

Ed felt warm arms bring him into a embrace. Ed's eyes shot open.

"I-I'm so sorry.." Riza whispered holding on to Ed as if he would keep her planted on the ground.

Ed pushed away from Riza and gripped both of his shoulders, trying to back himself further into the couch. He wanted to die, couldn't anyone see that? He wanted to be left alone so he could slowly die inside knowing that he took his own sibling from the world.

"I thought I had everything right.." Ed whispered, "Even Roy checked over everything, everything was right… Wasn't it..?"

Roy's expressionless face stared down at Ed, showing a wee bit of sympathy for the 15-year-old boy. He was too young to bear the weight of this.

"Ed." Roy spoke, "I carefully made sure that I checked everything over, I did it more than three times. Nothing in your transmutation circle was flawed…"

"Then why was Al taken away from me!" Ed yelled shaking his head bring his chin down to his chest. "Tell me Roy, why?"

Roy took a step forward towards Ed and quickly stopped in his tracks. He didn't know the answer, he couldn't answer it for him, he didn't know what he could do for the boy anymore. Roy released a shuttered breath.

"Ed, I wish I could bring Al back for you…" Roy stated, "But, maybe trying to give Al back his body wasn't supposed to be."

Ed stood up from the sofa that he had been sitting on. Riza couldn't help but jerk back and stand up. Ed's golden eyes narrowed.

"I promised Al I would help him get his normal body back! Even if it meant giving up my life!" Ed yelled stomping his auto-mail leg down on the hard wood floor. Ed's knee's shook underneath him as his legs collapse from under him and he sank to the floor. "Instead of searching through the pieces of Al's armor, I should of just transmuted his soul to another body." Ed whispered.

Roy just stood there, his dark eyes resting on Ed's body. Riza knelt down beside the boy, her arms out to try to calm the boy. Ed gritted his teeth and wiped the gathering tears from his eyes and stood up once again to face Roy face to face.

"I can bring back Al, I know it!" Ed said, "Just like I…"

Ed stopped right in the middle of his sentence. He lowered his golden gaze to the ground. That was right, he didn't successfully bring his mother back, she just turned into a Homunculi. Ed put a hand to his head, he felt as if he was going to vomit.

_Al.._ Ed thought, the good and bad memories flooding through his mind. "He must of suffered so much." Ed whispered, tears starting to flow from his eyes.

The next thing that happened was Ed found himself in the arms of Roy, he had nearly passed out and fell over. Ed doing do or say anything, he felt as if his voice and soul had been ripped from him. All Ed could do was sit there in Roy's arms crying as he attempted to keep his mind in reality.

* * *

**Cat:** _Psh, short chapter I know. -sweat drops- But this is all I could mug up for this chapter. Like I said, don't kill me yet! Oh, and don't yell at me for getting anything wrong, I had just gotten to Episode 49 and I know Ed's mom was turned into a Homunculi. Something about, a failed human transmutation. -nods- Something like that. Please don't get mad at me if I get anything wrong! -tears- Please, review?_


End file.
